Detective Potter
by PetRat
Summary: Harry Potter is a muggle detective and is working on a very difficult smuggling case. A smoking hot Malfoy is involved. Lets see how that turns out :   MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, yariyariyari
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke to his alarm clock, which rang with a very annoying tone. It was just out of Harry's reach so he had to stand up to stop it from driving him mad. He dressed in his working clothes and tried to maintain his not-so-co-working hair. Then he made his bed with a small wave of his wand and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and made another attempt to straighten his hair.

This was his daily routine.

"Good morning, daddy…" Teddy yawned. He was still in his pajamas and clutching to his favorite toy, a t-rex called Brian. His hair was a blend of blue and green.

"Good morning, Teddy bear", Harry said with a smile on his face. "Care to go down and have a bowl of cereal?"

Teddy only nodded sleepily and let Harry guide him down the stairs.

Four years ago Harry got full custody over Teddy. Andromeda had to move to France because of some job she really wanted and couldn't take Teddy with her. Harry had eagerly convinced her to leave Teddy to live with him and so she did. Harry was really glad she did because he would be really lonely if Teddy weren't around.

After eating a bowl of cereal, Teddy seemed to wake up. His hair turned emerald green, which was his favorite colour, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Harry watched the seven year old boy run up the stairs to get dressed. In the mean time, Harry finished eating and cleaning up after them. Since Kreatcher had died the year before, much to Harry's delight, Harry had to do everything. That wasn't really much of a change since Kreatcher hadn't really been active in serving Harry.

Teddy came back into the kitchen fully dressed, with his schoolbag in hand. Harry hugged him, told him to put on his shoes and wait for him while he took the stairs up to his room. Harry had almost forgot to take his gun with him. He opened his bedside drawer and strapped the gun to his belt. He went down again to find Teddy ready at the front door.

"Alright Teddy, take my hand please", Harry said, the boy took his hand. He Apparated to a deserted street only five minutes walk from Teddy's school.

"Wait, Teddy, your hair", Harry pointed out and Teddy's hair turned jet black with a hint of green in it. Harry smiled, the boy had insisted on his first day at school that his "school-hair" would have a little green in it. Harry remembered saying "fine" in a annoyed fashion when he couldn't get the boy to change his hair colour.

After dropping Teddy off, Harry Apparated to another deserted alley and walked across the street to get to his work. He was a muggle detective, though only 24 years old. Harry had flown through the police academy and he spent an extra ordinary short time as a trainee. Due to his experience, he was really good in the field and his boss was more than pleased to take him in for the real thing. Harry started with solving small robberies but was now assigned in murder cases and many cases related to dangerous mobs.

He walked inside the big police station and hurried himself to his office. He even had an office now, the youngest detective working had his own office. He found himself grinning while opening his top drawer with a lazy wave of his wand. He took the recent case file for the multi-smuggling mob case he was working on. It was one of the most serious cases he had ever worked on because it involved bribed police officers and murders. Harry wondered how you could murder someone just to cover up your smuggling. He opened the case file and tried to figure out what step to take next. He was interrupted by his co-worker and friend, Alan who was a short fellow with blue eyes and a dark brown hair that fell down almost straight but slightly curled at the ends.

"Hey, there Harry! Anythin' brightenin' up in your head about that case?" Alan asked with a cheer in his voice.

"Nah, but would you mind closing the door?" Harry asked.

"Sure, anythin' my friend", Alan said and turned around to carefully close the door. Harry grinned and shook his head while locking the door with a flick of his wand.

"Ahh, I wish I could do that", Alan said and took a seat next to Harry.

"Sorry muggle", Harry said teasingly. Since Alan was Harry's best muggle friend, Harry had of course told him about being a wizard. At first Alan had laughed until he stopped breathing but when Harry showed him that he wasn't kidding, or simply being crazy, Alan had met his gaze with shocked expression on his face. Harry had thought Alan was going to faint but after a cup of tea and a lot of bisquits he managed to mumble a faint "wow".

It was nice to have at least one co-worker knowing what he could do with only a simple spell and a wand. It made working like a muggle a lot easier.

"This aint' working, Harry", Alan finally said after watching Harry hover over his case file for about thirty minutes. "We ought to go and grab a cup of coffee".

"Alright". Harry stood up and unlocked the door. They walked out of the station, Harry half dragging his feet. They made it to the coffee stand which was stationed just across the street. They bought some coffee and found a bench to sit on while drinking their coffee.

"So… how is that strange case going on?" Alan asked awkwardly.

"I'm not sure, I have a strange feeling about it", Harry answered and clutched his hands around his cup to keep them warm.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked in puzzlement.

"Well… honestly… I think a wizard has something to do with this smuggling", he said an tugged his hair a little. He was doing what he could to solve this case but it was giving him a hard time at it. He had even asked Hermione for an opinion but she refused. He didn't blame her, he shouldn't have tried to drag her into this mess. There were already three dead police officers and one badly injured. Harry knew that there was a certain mob behind this but it was hard to find evidence to put the leaders behind bars. _He was even starting to sound like a muggle!_ He slapped his forehead stood up. _Of course!_ There must be a wizard controlling the smuggle activities! The mob was just a puppet with someone pulling the strings.

Harry spilled his coffee all over his trousers. _Damn it!_ He made sure that no one was looking before cleaning his pants with his wand. Then he told Alan all about his sudden burst of brain activity. Alan only nodded and they hurried themselves to Harry's office.

"Do'ya suspect anyone?" Alan asked Harry with an expression that almost made Harry laugh out loud.

"Well, I have several Death Eaters in mind but no one in particular", Harry blurted out before realizing that Alan had no idea what Death Eaters were. Alan just raised his shoulders, looking puzzled. "Death Eaters were Voldemort's followers and Voldemort was the most cruel wizard of all time. He almost destroyed Hogwarts and killed thousands of people. I killed him and that's the real reason why I'm so famous in the Wizarding World". Harry was blushing. He'd never told Alan about Voldemort or why people recognized Harry on the street.

Alan looked like a fish on dry land. His eyes were literally popping out of his head. Harry bit his tongue. He shouldn't have said it.

After few minutes, when Alan had recovered, Harry went with a couple of other detectives, Dennis Moore and Peter Larson, to make a search in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. It was down at the docks, a convenient place for smuggling. They split up and Harry was first to enter the building. It was almost too dark inside but after a couple of minutes his eyes recovered and swept over the place. It was deserted. He walked across the large room with his gun in hand and checked two other rooms. They were empty as well. He heard Larson shout "All clear" and after few seconds Moore also made the call. Harry had one room left to check on and he crept carefully around the corner. Harry gasped.

A man was bound to an uncomfortable-looking chair in the middle of the dim lit room facing the opposite wall. He was completely naked. Harry saw blood dripping from several wounds on his back. Harry made a quick look around the room, just to make sure no one was lurking in the shadowed corners, before shouting "all clear, though you need to take a look at this" at his partners.

The naked man shivered a little when noticing that he wasn't alone. Harry hurried to his side to loosen the ropes that were tightly wrapped around the man. Harry noticed that the man had really nice platinum-blond hair which shone in the faint light. Harry saw his partners stop in the doorway with shocked expressions on their features. He raised his hand, a gesture that told them to stay back for now. He then looked at the man's face, the man was looking down at his hands at the moment so dark shadows hid his features. Harry gently raised the man's head and found ice-cold grey eyes look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Draco Malfoy?_" Harry gasped. Malfoy only nodded with a painful expression on his face.

"You know this man?" Larson asked in puzzlement but Harry ignored him and continued to loosen the ropes that bound Malfoy to the chair.

"Why won't the two of you go outside and call an ambulance", Harry spat out in annoyance. He had to get them out of there so he could use his wand. Larson nodded and dragged Moore along with him. With the muggles out of sight Harry used his wand to loosen the ropes, not willing to vanish them because keeping them as evidence seemed to be the smart thing to do.

Malfoy shrugged and almost fell out of the chair but Harry cought him before he hit the dirty floor.

"You alright?" Harry asked and looked at Malfoy all sympathetic. Malfoy seemed unwilling to look at Harry's face and only lowered his head to stare at his hands once more. Harry felt really sorry for the man and swept his gaze around the room looking for Malfoy's clothes. There were none.

"We have to get you to out of here, can you stand?" Harry asked and wrapped his hands around Malfoy's shoulders, urging him to try to stand up. Malfoy tried but couldn't. Harry sighed and cast a Weightless Charm on Malfoy and picked him up. He heard Malfoy sigh, it was probably good to be held after sitting naked on a chair for god knows how many hours.

When Harry made is way out of the warehouse the ambulance was already parked outside. Thank god for that, because the Weightless Charm was slowly wearing off Malfoy.

Three men rushed out of the ambulance with a medical cart and Harry put Malfoy carefully down. When Malfoy was safely on the cart Harry muttered the counter charm and felt a rush of relief when the cart lowered under Malfoy's full weight.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself sitting beside Malfoy's bed in St. Mungo's. He had pursued the ambulance driver to drive them to St. Mungo's and then he oblivated the men's memories before he entered the building with Malfoy floating in front of him. Malfoy had lost consciousness on their way to the wizarnding hospital but now he was starting to wake up.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?" he asked and put his hands on Malfoy's face. It was cold. Malfoy's eyes started to open. They were slightly unfocused.

"Wh, what? Where am I?" Malfoy's voice was hoarse.

"Sssssh, let your voice recover. You are safe at St. Mungo's. I found you bound to a chair in a deserted warehouse but you're alright now. The healers said you'll be fine." Harry watched Malfoy drift back to sleep and saw an obvious relief cross Malfoy's features.

Two days later Malfoy was fully recovered.

"So, Malfoy, do you remember why you were bound to that chair?" Harry asked and leaned back in his own chair.

"Honestly, no, not really", Malfoy answered before continuing, "though, I'm quite sure that I didn't do that to myself."

Harry leaned forward and looked at Malfoy across the table. They were in the interrogation room at the police station. Malfoy looked odd in muggle clothes. He was also unusually pale with now healing wounds covering his face. The healers weren't able to heal them without leaving scars so Malfoy had to wait and see if his perfect face escaped permanent damage.

"Well, obviously someone did torture you and leave you behind but why don't you remember?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to remember", Malfoy made a face of disgust that reminded Harry of the boy he used to hate. But now, of course, everything had changed. They were all grown up and Harry was too mature to let childhood rivals affect his case.

"Right, but is there _anything_ you remember?" Harry asked while looking Malfoy in the eyes.

"Well… I remember glimpses of pain", he made a face again, "I remember being dragged… into one of those muggle cars… but I don't know why." Malfoy looked at his hands which were covered with white bandages. "The Healers told me that I had been beaten with some sort of poisoned… whip… and they can't heal my wounds without leaving nasty scars."

"And your wand?" Harry asked with sympathy twisted in every word.

"I found it in my flat, I guess I was kidnapped and hadn't a chance to grab my wand." Malfoy looked puzzled.

"Well at least you have it, something that can't be said about your clothes."

"I don't care about my clothing". Malfoy pointed out.

"Right… uhm, I guess were done here…" Harry started out before he was interrupted.

"Why are you a muggle detective?" Malfoy asked, an obvious curiousness crossed his features.

"I…" Harry had to think about that one for a moment, "I wanted to become an auror but… I think I'm too famous in that world." Harry finished. _Why did Malfoy even care about his profession?_

"And since when did that become a bad thing, Potter?" Now Malfoy was starting to act like his normal old self. Harry sighed and stood up.

"We're done here Malfoy", he said as he opened the door to escort Malfoy out. Harry noticed that one of the secretaries was staring at Malfoy with a dreamy expression. He smiled, Malfoy did look good in those muggle clothes, it was almost unfair. _At least he has ugly wounds on his face. _

When they made it to the glass doors that led out to the noisy streets of London Malfoy suddenly turned around to look at Harry's face.

"Uhm… thank you… I guess," Malfoy started, "… for saving me, you know".

Was Malfoy _nervous?_

"It was nothing, really", Harry stated.

"Well, it's the second time you do that you know. If you continue that way I'm going to be in a large debt". Malfoy laughed like Harry had never heard him laugh before, it was almost _friendly_.

"It's just…"

"…Your thing, isn't it? Saving people?" Malfoy interrupted. Harry had no idea how to respond to those questions. What was Malfoy playing at? They stood there for an awkward moment but then Malfoy shrugged and exited the building.

_**AN:**_** Sorry for having this chapter so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise :) Please review because I can't improve if no one points out my flaws.**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the OC's. They belong to J.K. Rowling. But all other characters, along with the plot, belong to me :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original HP characters, J.K.R owns it all :/**

Harry just stood there and stared at Malfoy as he made his way across the street and into the alley to Disapparate. How the hell did Malfoy do that? He always made Harry feel strong emotions but they always contained rage or anger, well until now. Harry felt sad. _Sad_. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Harry turned around and noticed that the secretary was now staring at him. He was blushing, that was probably obvious. Harry tugged his hair and stormed away to his office. There he sat for another hour before going to pick Teddy up from school.

**999**

"Daddy!" Teddy called as he made his way through a group of slightly older children.

"Hey there Teddy!" Harry smiled. Teddy always made him smile. That cute little kid with his big brown eyes that were, at the moment, turning wild purple. Teddy leaped into Harry's embrace and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Harry asked as he pulled away to look the boy in the eyes. They were turning pitch black. A single tear fought its way down Teddy's left cheek. "Oh, Teddy…"

"They make fun of me…" Teddy sobbed into Harry's jacket.

"Come on Teddy, let's go home and talk about this over a cup of hot chocolate." Harry said soothingly and led the boy towards the alley to Disapparate.

**999**

Harry and Teddy sat in the living room's sofa and drank hot chocolate in silence. When Harry finished his cup he looked at Teddy who looked like he was in deep thought. The boy's messy green hair had a slight tint of deep purple in it. Purple was Teddy's sad color.

"Why were the kids making fun of you?" Harry asked, braking the odd silence that hung in the air.

"Because of my hair" Teddy pointed out and fixed his deep –almost black- purple eyes on his chocolate.

"And what's wrong with it?"

"They say it's ugly" Teddy sobbed.

"What… why?" Harry was shocked. You could say many things about Teddy's hair but ugly was not one of those things.

"I… I don't know." Teddy said as he pulled few stray hairs into place.

"I know why" Harry stated and smiled.

"Why?" Teddy suddenly looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Because they are jealous, that's why!" Harry almost laughed. It was so obvious. Everyone loved Teddy's hair, it was beautiful.

"You think so, daddy?" Teddy asked while his hair turned greener than a field on a bright summer day.

"I know so. When I was in Hogwarts (Teddy's eyes turned even wider at the mention of the school) a boy used to make fun of me almost every single day. He was utterly jealous of my fame and literally punished me for it. But it was okay because I just ignored him (Harry almost smiled at that little lie) and pretended that he didn't exist."

"And did it work?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Yes…" It was all Harry could say before two small arms wrapped around him and green hair blurred his vision.

A knock at the door startled them for a second. Harry sprang up and cursed under his breath before he came around.

"Oh, Teddy, I forgot to mention that my good friend, Alan, is coming by. This must be him." Harry said but pulled out his wand in case it wasn't his muggle friend.

"Oh hi…" Alan started but trailing off at the sight of Harry's raised wand.

"Sorry, Alan, I kind of forgot you were coming for a visit." Harry felt suddenly awkward and tugged at his hair while stepping aside so Alan could make his way in. "This is Teddy, my godson," Harry gestured towards Teddy" and welcome to number twelve, Grimmauld Place". Harry managed a smile while shoving his wand in the back-pocket of his jeans. Alan started to stare at Teddy's hair.

"You do not like my hair?" Teddy accused Alan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't intend to be rude. I love it!" Alan said. Harry sighed as he watched Alan's eyebrows disappear under his hair when Teddy smiled and his hair turned blue.

"Teddy is a Metamorphmagus like his mother was. A Metamorphmagus can change his apperance as he pleases. But Teddy is so young that he can only change his hair and the color of his eyes. Though sometimes I think his skin tone changes but it could just be the lighting", Harry explained and Alan nodded. "So, do want a cup of tea before dinner?" Harry asked but Alan refused politely.

**999**

Harry was making Lasanga while Teddy and Alan were building a house out of Exploding Snap cards, Alan was having even more fun that Teddy, when suddenly a knock on the front door caused Harry to spill a handful of meat over his jeans. He sighed, cast a Cleaning Charm and walked to the door. He opened it carefully with his wand aloft but gasped when he saw Draco Malfoy standing awkwardly outside his house. Malfoy seemed to notice Harry's wand along with his expression and took a step back, raising his hands in submission. Harry lowered his wand and smiled.

"It's okay you know, I just wasn't expecting anyone", Harry said and grinned. Malfoy sneered but only for a second before a smile broke through the negative emotion.

"I just wanted to thank you _again_ for saving me." Malfoy said, still smiling awkwardly.

"Well, I'm having a friend over for dinner, care to join us?" Harry suggested.

"I don't want to be a bother…" Malfoy started but Harry interrupted.

"I insist Malfoy, and besides, you owe me one, no, you owe me two so consider this as a favor," Harry said and made a welcoming gesture. Malfoy hesitated for a moment before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. Harry started towards the kitchen to finish his Lasanga so they could eat.

"Teddy, Alan, Draco Malfoy here, is going to join us for dinner." Harry announced when he passed by the living-room on his way to the kitchen. Malfoy followed awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. _I should be easy on him,_ Harry thought and started to blend tomato paste with the slightly cooked hack.

"Malfoy, could you set the table? Everything you need is in that cabinet."Harry said and pointed out the cabinet. Malfoy nodded and started carrying dishes and glasses and put them onto the dining table. They worked in awkward silence until Teddy and Alan came into the kitchen, obviously dragged in by the wonderful smell of Harry's Lasanga.

It had been an awkward dinner. Alan and Teddy had chatted about everything related to magic, Malfoy had stared at his plate so Harry was left with his own thoughts. He didn't like it. He couldn't stop thinking about his case. Who had kidnapped Malfoy and why leaving him to die, naked? And why was he thinking about Malfoy naked, AGAIN! Harry gritted his teeth and decided to try to start a conversation with Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, you are probably wondering why I have muggle electricity in my house". Harry started, feeling utterly stupid.

"Well, yes, I have been wondering about that." Malfoy said to Harry's surprise.

Harry almost said "you did?" but coughed instead.

"I decided to raise Teddy up as a sort of a muggle. Because he can have the best of both worlds. You know, magic, TV, Quidditch and video games." Harry stated, pleased with himself.

"That is… kinda' smart, Potter." Malfoy said, _just trying to be nice, _Harry thought with bitterness. Malfoy must've seen Harry's sneer because he quickly added, "I mean it". Harry was stunned. Malfoy had obviously changed since Hogwarts. A lot! And not only in person because his appearance was totally different. He wasn't that pointy featured boy anymore. He had grown up to be rather handsome. His hair was also different. It wasn't gelled back, Malfoy had obviously just put a little bit of wax in it and then let it just fall back in it's natural place.

"Thanks", Harry said, flattered. There would have been an awkward silence if Teddy and Alan hadn't started laughing at something Harry hadn't heard. Malfoy seemed to snap out of the zone he had currently been in and looked at Alan with interest.

"This is Alan, a good friend of mine." Harry almost slapped himself across the forehead for not remembering to introduce them properly. "Alan", he said, getting Alan's attention, "this is Draco Malfoy".

"The naked guy, eh?" Alan said and smiled at Malfoy. "I remember you telling me about him, Harry. You found him bound to a chair, naked." Alan chuckled and Malfoy glared at him but Alan didn't seem to notice. "Hey Harry, d'you know what you should've said when you found him? Ha! You should have said something like: Hey, ugly naked guy is bound to a chair!" Alan giggled and Malfoy's glare turned murderous. Harry noticed and quickly grabbed Malfoy's arm who winched at Harry's touch. Harry pretended not to notice and quickly explained that Alan wasn't trying to offend Malfoy.

"He is just referring to an old TV show." Harry finally said but Malfoy still had his eyes fixed on Alan.

"Of course I didn't mean to offend ya. I mean, who could ever say that you're ugly?" Alan stated, and to Harry's surprise, still smiling. Malfoy's eyebrows disappeared under his pale hair in disbelief at Alan's words.

"I even dare to say that ya probably get a lot of attention from the ladies because of your looks" Alan suggested. Trying to get on Malfoy's good side. At least, it was better than being on his bad one.

"Well, you're right" Malfoy said to Harry's surprise. "And the attention I get isn't always from the ladies" Malfoy continued and looked at Harry who realized that his hand was still clutched to Malfoy's arm. He withdrew his hand in panic and looked away, blushing slightly.

"…and it's becoming a bit annoying. I'm seriously thinking about getting myself a fake engagement ring just to stop people from hitting on me." Malfoy said and laughed. Harry's eyes widened. His laugh_ was_ friendly!

**999**

The rest of dinner had been lovely. Teddy, Alan and Malfoy had chatted through the rest of the meal. Harry had joined in and found himself enjoying their company. And when he told Teddy that Malfoy was his cousin, both Teddy and Malfoy looked at him, wide-eyed with jaws on the floor. The next thing happened almost too fast for Harry's brain to process, but Malfoy had scooped Teddy up in his lap and was giving him a big hug when Harry finally realized that Malfoy had never known. He smiled at the sight. They were cute, the two of them, hugging. Teddy's all green-blueish hair mixing with Malfoy's platinum-blonde hair. When Malfoy finally released Teddy, he suddenly looked at Harry. He felt his smile falter until he noticed that the blonde was actually smiling at him. _Malfoy_? _Smiling? At me?_

"Is it okay with you if I drop by more often?" Malfoy asked politely, still smiling at Harry.

"Oh… yeah… yes, yes of course." Harry stammered.

"Good"

_AN: Awwwww, they are so cute aren't they? :3 So, I'd like some reviews please. Pretty, pretty please! _


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a weird evening. Harry was tugging Teddy tightly in his bedding. Teddy yawned loudly and mumbled 'Good night' while drifting off to sleep. Harry backed out of the boy's bedroom and stood in the doorway for a brief moment to watch Teddy sleep. When Teddy slept his hair always turned the exact shade of brown Lupin's hair had been. Harry smiled at the memories that flood through his mind. _Harry completing Lupin's test with almost a perfect grade while Malfoy was stumbling through the course. The look on Malfoy's face had been priceless-…_

He was not going to start thinking about Malfoy now! Although Malfoy's weird behavior had been enough for anyone to start thinking about the pale-haired man. Harry shrugged those thoughts away and took a shower before going to bed.

oo0oo

Malfoy dropped by the next morning to give Teddy a present. It was wrapped in emerald green paper, Malfoy seemed to have picked up what Teddy liked. Teddy unwrapped the present, eager to see its content. He seemed slightly disappointed when he saw the bracelet which was a simple thick leather tie. Malfoy noticed Teddy's disappointment at once.

"It's not a regular bracelet", Malfoy said mysteriously.

"It isn't?" Teddy's eyes went wide with excitement.

"No, it is not. It is a 'mood-bracelet', it changes color based on your mood, kinda' like your hair", Malfoy said. "You can ware it at school, it will help you to control your hair and eyes." Harry felt suddenly warm inside. Teddy had told Malfoy about his problems at school and Malfoy had solved the problem within hours. He did something Harry hadn't think of. Harry was a little jealous when Teddy put the bracelet on, which turned bright green in an instant, and jumped on Malfoy, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you cousin Draco" Teddy said, the words muffled in Malfoy's oh-so white shirt. Harry merely smiled at the sight of the two of them. They looked so _cute_ together.

_No, I did not think of Malfoy as __**cute**__!_

"All right Teddy, you can let go of _cousin Draco _now. We've got to get you to school." Harry said while resting his hands on Teddy's shoulders, maybe a little too possessively because Malfoy glared at him for a second.

"I could take him, _uncle Harry_", Draco offered teasingly. Harry's eyes went wide with surprise for a second before he scowled annoyed at Malfoy. Harry had refused Malfoy's invitation if Teddy hadn't turned around to look at him with a pleading glare.

"All right, Teddy, you can go with Ma- …Draco if you want to", Harry said and stepped back to summone his gun from his bedroom. He was too lazy to fetch it on his own.

"Thanks, daddy" Teddy said and stepped outside to stand beside Malfoy. Said man sneered at Harry before taking Teddy's hand in his and Disapparate.

Harry sighed, strapped his gun to his belt and Disapparated.

oo0oo

Draco walked Teddy the rest of the way. The little boy talked continuously. Draco tried to stay interested but soon he found himself staring at random muggle cars. When they finally made it to the school's front doors Teddy turned to look at Draco. Those green eyes, fixed on his, _the exact shade of green as Potter's, _he noted.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight, cousin Draco?" Teddy asked and stared hopefully up at Draco. _ A movie? Right, those are the muggle edition of a good book. _Draco made a mental scowl before looking down at Teddy again.

"Only if your… _daddy _allows us to." He said and smiled at the boy. The kid was utterly cute. The boy nodded eagerly and hugged Draco before bolting inside to join his classmates.

As Draco made his way slowly down the sidewalk he thought about the upcoming evening. It would be very painful. He had merely survived that dinner! Facing Potter after all those years had been tough. Draco had not believed his eyes when the bloody Chosen One found him naked in that warehouse. Of all people who could have found him, why would it have to be his nemesis! _Life's unfair, that's for certain! _Draco thought bitterly. He shoved his hands deep down the pocket of his trousers and kicked a stray rock out of his way. Damn Potter, always making his life miserable. Draco bit his lower lip, entered the alley and Disapparated.

oo0oo

"Hey, Harry!" Alan called as he strode through a group of policemen, holding a stack of papers high in the air. Harry haltered and waited for him. When the round man finally reached Harry, he shoved the papers at Harry's hands eagerly.

"What are those?" Harry asked, flapping the papers to underline his words.

"It's a file!" Alan said breathlessly. _Godric, that man has to work on his cardio!_

"Right… about what?" Harry asked and opened the door to his office.

"A case," Alan stated.

"Oh, really?" Harry said with exaggerated sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah, and I think ya will find it useful, pal", Alan said happily as they stepped inside Harry's office.

"What the…?"

Harry was lost for words. His office was a wreck! Papers were everywhere, along with pens and feather quills. All his stuff, case files, maps and just everything within his office was on the floor.

Harry gathered up all his remaining self-control, sighed and shut the door with a flick of his wand. He waved his wand again and everything in his office went flying to it's proper places. He heard Alan gasp behind him but Harry ignored him, sat down at his desk and started examining the papers Alan had given him.

The file was very interesting. A woman, apparently dead to unnatural causes but still healthy as a horse. There was even a quotation from the doctor who examined her: "It looks like she just… died". Harry knew the explanation of course. Avada kedavra, the Killing Curse. _The muggles must be going mad trying to solve this_, Harry thought and closed the file.

"Thank you, Alan. I'm not quite sure it's related to mine but I will keep it in mind", Harry declared.

"Do you know how she died?" Alan asked. Harry smiled softly.

"I'm afraid I do. The Killing Curse", Harry stated. Alan seemed to sense the sadness in Harry's words, despite the soft smile on Harry's lips. Harry went lost in his thoughts for a moment, his smile frozen, not reaching his eyes. He thought about the Lupins, Fred and everyone else that had died in the final battle against Voldemort. He remembered it all, though he had tried to forget, forget it all. All those Killing Curses that had crossed the dark sky that night. All the people, _students, _that had been hit. How destructive Avada Kedavra was. All those dead people, this dead woman which case laid out in front of him, and yet he had survived it, _twice_!

"Right, Harry. I'll just… go, ya'll solve this", Alan said as he backed awkwardly out of Harry's office. Harry felt reliefed, alone at last. He rubbed his temples against his sudden headache and leaned back in his chair. He sat in silence until a soft knock disturbed him.

"Come in", he mumbled and turned around in his chair as Draco Malfoy opened the door. "Right, what do you want?"

"Sorry", Malfoy muttered and Harry's eyes widened in surprice. When had Malfoy ever said sorry to him? Never. Harry shrugged.

"I'd like to help you… with your research… your case", Malfoy mumbled as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Um… I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"I want to figure out who kidnapped me!" Malfoy was more determined now. Harry sighed, not caring enough to protest. Malfoy would get what he wanted, he always did.

"All right", Harry shrugged as he turned his back to Malfoy and opening the case file again. He looked at the pictures of the woman lying dead in an alley near the docks. Maybe she had just been passing by when the Killing Curse hit her. Just in a wrong place at the wrong time. Horrible. Lost, again, in his thoughts he forgot that Malfoy was still in his office until he felt a warm had on his shoulder. Harry stiffened for a second before realizing that Malfoy was simply steadying himself as he read over Harry's shoulder.

"Is this connected with the case?" Malfoy asked.

"Maybe…"

"She looks very innocent", Malfoy pointed out.

"You're just saying that because she looks pretty", Harry stated.

"I don't normally notice…", Malfoy started but trailed off. "I mean… um… sure, she's pretty but still…"

"What do you mean? Not noticing what?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"Nothing… nothing… forget it." Malfoy muttered and sat down in a chair he had just conjured. This did not satisfy Harry, he was still curious but did not pursue the matter.

"OK, Malfoy," he said, "if you want so desperately work with me…" he grinned teasingly before continuing. "Then feel free to meet me at Grimmauld Place at nine a clock tomorrow morning."

Malfoy sneered at Harry and stood up, the chair vanished as he strolled across Harry's office, opened the door and departed.

**My computer needs repairing so there is a little delay for next chapter. At least I managed to finish this one and upload it. Please review, it helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco nearly hit himself when the door fell shut behind him. He had forgot to ask Potter about watching that stupid film with Teddy. He stormed back into Potter's office and grinned at Potter's expression.

"I forgot to ask you about something" Draco stated and felt his grin strech wider when Potter's eyes seemed to be about to pop out of his head. "Teddy asked me to watch a film with him tonight," he scowled, "can I come?" It was worht it. The look on Potter's face made it all worth it. It was worth swallowing his pride just to see _that_ expression. Potter was practically _gaping_! "What, Potter? Did you loose your brain when I left?" Draco grinned evilly.

"Of course you can come" Potter said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Good, I'll be around six o'clock then?" Draco asked while walking towards the doors for the second time in two minutes.

"Uhm… yeah, sure"

oo0oo

Harry had just finished cooking when the doorbell rang. He only faintly heard Mrs. Black's screams because they were muffled by the Ever-Holding-Curtains Gorge had put up for Harry. When the screams stopped Harry turned around to see Teddy stroll into the kitchen with a slightly startled Malfoy in tow. Harry grinned and started Levitating plates and cutlery to the kitchen table. Soon enough they were eating a delicious chicken, with fries and broccoli. At least Malfoy couldn't complain about his cooking skills.

They would have eaten in awkward silence if Teddy hadn't babbled non-stop. Harry had had to threaten to put a Silencing Charm on him just to get him to eat something. Malfoy seemed grateful for the intervention and a ghost of a smile fluttered over his lips when he cought Harry's gaze. Harry grinned back before looking awkwardly away and onto his plate.

When Malfoy put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, Teddy immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him from the kitchen and probably into the living room where the TV stood. Harry slightly shook his head and grinned. It was going to be a long night for poor Malfoy. His smile widened at the thought and he hurried to clean up before going to save Malfoy from the overly-exited, green-haired kid.

Malfoy and Teddy were comfortably cradled up in Harry's armchair in front of the TV. Teddy was in Malfoy's lab, trying to start the movie with the remote. Harry was stunned. Had Malfoy really changed that much? Harry stepped into the living room and took the remote control away from Teddy so he could press play for him. The movie started and Harry settled himself lazily on the couch before letting himself drift off to sleep. He'd seen this filmhundreds of times and he was _really _tired.

oo0oo

Draco stared in disbelief when he figured out Harry's intentions. Was the prat just going to sleep through this nightmare? _I'll just have to make the best out of this,_ he thought and shifted a little to increase his comfyness. The film started on sweet African tones. Letters formed on the screen, _Lion King, what an odd name,_ Draco sneered and held Teddy more firmly. _Stupid muggle technology!_

When the film was over, Teddy was fast asleep. Draco though was wide awake. This film-watching had been surprisingly entertaining. Draco had really felt sorry for the lions and he was amazed how powerful and majestic the ending had been. But now he found himself in a pretty awkward situation. Teddy was asleep on top of him and Potter was snoring on the couch. Draco decided to take Teddy upstairs and tug him in before leaving. He stood up with Teddy already scooped up in his arms and walked up the stairs. He gently laid the boy down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. When Teddy looked comfortable enough Draco stood back to take in the sight of the sleeping boy, which hair was turning platinum blond. Draco was flattered, the boy seemed to care deeply for him. He felt a twinge of peace in his heart as he sneaked back down the stairs. He paused in the doorway to the living room before proceeding to get his wand that had fallen out of his pocket during the film and was now sticking out from the armchair. To Draco's horror Potter stirred and sat up, blinking rapidly as if trying to focus on his surroundings. Potter's gaze flittered to Draco and confusion was the only thing Draco could read from it.

"Uhummm… Teddy fell asleep so I… uhm… tugged him in", Draco stammered like a nervous girl on her first day at school.

"…right, thanks. I must've slept through the whole film, right?" Potter asked as he stood up, swaying slightly to the left in dizziness.

"Yes, actually, you did." Draco felt his lips curl up in a sneer and he was unable to stop it. "You kinda'… left me on my own there," he said and folded his hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Potter said and ran a hand through his hair so it looked like a raven's nest. "It's just that I've seen this film at least a hundred times before. Teddy adores it. You must be very special for him or he would've never invited you over to see that exact film." Potter smiled and turned around to adjust the pillows. Draco couldn't look away, the man was gorgeous and Draco couldn't do anything about it. _Damn it, I'm attracted to Harry Potter!_ Draco wanted to scream in frustration and kick something, really hard, but he hid it carefully under his expressionless mask. When Potter faced him again Draco had to clench his fists to maintain expressionless and thankfully Potter didn't seem to notice.

"So… are you going to meet me here tomorrow morning?" Potter asked. He looked very uncomfortable, which made everything a lot easier for Draco.

"Yes of course," Draco said politely and professionally, "I'd better go, to catch a few hours of sleep before then". Potter seemed to be grateful of the formality of Draco's speech and nodded with a bit more confidence shining out of his ever-so-green eyes. Draco backed out of the living room and walked to the front door with Potter trailing awkwardly behind him. When he retched the door he turned around to Potter's obvious surprise before saying "Potter", in a formal dismissal-tone before opening the door. He walked two steps down the pavement before Apparating to Malfoy Manor.

oo0oo

Harry had just finished eating breakfast when Malfoy showed up on his doorstep. Harry invited him to sit down while he made sure Teddy was asleep. Since it was Saturday Teddy would probably sleep until noon. He strengthened the wards around Teddy's room and went down again to find Malfoy looking utterly bored.

"Sorry about that," Harry said and brushed a hand through his hair in an awkward gesture. He then clenched his fist in his hair when he realized he'd forgotten his gun,_ again_. Harry moaned and summoned his gun. Malfoy looked mildly interested when he spotted the gun soaring towards Harry.

"It's a gun," Harry explained when he strapped it to his belt. He wasn't wearing robes but he had a wandholder strapped on his arm. Malfoy, on the other hand, was wearing deep green robes. That probably wouldn't work since they were investigating muggles.

"You'll get a lot of attention wearing those robes"

"I always get attention whatever I wear," Malfoy said and shrugged.

"Eh… right, but I meant that since we are going to investigate muggle criminal activity we shouldn't dress like this," he jerked his head to Malfoy's robes, "it'll freak 'em out."

"But I don't own any _muggle_ clothing," Malfoy said and scowled. He probably didn't think of the clothes he had worn when he'd visited Harry at work as 'muggle clothing'. They had been pretty fancy, Harry thought.

"But I do, aren't we roughly the same size?" Harry asked and measured Malfoy with his eyes.

"I'm certainly not wearing_ your_ clothes!"

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"Because. Malfoys don't borrow clothing," Malfoy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're dropping out then?"

"No, I… I'll… Oh, just get on with it, give me some clothes then!" Malfoy spat out eventually.

Harry hurried upstairs to find Malfoy some clothes with a smug grin on his face. He was careful not to let Malfoy see it, though.

oo0oo

When Draco was dressed in Potter's muggle clothes, he went to look at his reflection in the next mirror. He looked nice, then again, he always looked nice. He was clad in dark jeans, Potter called them, and a light shirt. Over the shirt hung an unzipped dark-blue sweater.

He'd been admiring his reflection when he heard it. A very loud beep and then silence before a song erupted from, it seemed, Potter's pocket. Draco pulled out his wand and swept around, eyes and ears alert for more sounds or movements. He'd expect Potter to looked alarmed but he seemed to be alarmed only by Draco's reactions. Then Potter fished something out of his pocket and suddenly the noise stopped.

"Hello", Potter said to Draco's bewilderment.

"What the fuck, Potter!"

"Shut up," Potter hissed at him before continuing, "yes? Of course… very good… I'll call you if I find anything out... Yes… OK… I'll see you later, bye". Draco just stood there, eyes wide, wand in hand, and jaws on the floor. He was probably drooling to. Potter took a deep breath, like he was steadying himself before speaking in a forced voice. "This," he held out a small object, "is a cell phone. I can contact people with it and when someone is trying to contact me it starts ringing." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. A smile started braking through Potter's forced expression and he chuckled. "Being scared of a cell phone, that's a good one…" Then he started laughing in earnest. Potter nearly collapsed on the floor, and probably would have if he hadn't been standing in the doorway. He laughed until tears formed in his eyes and soon he was sobbing with laughter. The sound was beautiful but Draco was too shocked to enjoy it. Then his shock started forming into irritation.

"Fine, a cell phone. Really funny!" He spat and stalked pass Potter and out of the house without a back glance.

"Wait, Malfoy", Potter called after him, still fighting laughter.

"WHAT NOW!" Draco yelled and turned swiftly around to find Potter's face just inches away from his. He didn't back away though.

"Er… we aren't going to Apparate to our destination", Potter said and finally stopped laughing. An awkward silence followed his statement since neither of them were going to back away.

"How are we going to reach our destination then?" Draco asked, his voice almost a whisper, just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"We're going in this one," Potter said as he stepped away and flicked his wand to reveal a sleek and shiny black car.

"_Not a chance in the world_!"

**AN:** _YAY! Finally a new chapter! :D I've been so lazy recently and crazy busy with school. I'm really sorry for the holdup. Sooooo, did you like this chapter? How is my vocabulary? Please let me know what you think of it and leave me a review. Pretty please! *blinks eyes in a pleading manner* _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, _NOTHING_ I say (:_


	6. Chapter 6

This is a long one, just because I'm so nice :)

* * *

"Don't be such a child, Malfoy!" Potter said cheerily and skipped to the car. Draco made a face but followed. He had been admiring muggle cars for awhile now but he'd never actually sit inside one. It was a frightening thought but he'd never, EVER admit that to Potter the Perfect. Draco eyed Potter as the prat opened the driver's door and gracefully slid inside. The door slammed back and hid Potter's features entirely. _Now, _that's_ creepy! It's like a driverless car! _Draco's skin was covered with goosebumps as he walked around the car and opened the door to the front passenger's seat. He closed his eyes, dragged in a ragged breath and slid inside. Once inside he opened his eyes to reveal Potter's face, grinning from ear to ear. Draco quickly looked away to obscure the insides of the devilish car. It was luxurious, with leather everywhere! The delightful smell filled Draco's nostrils and he sighed and closed the door.

Potter was still eyeing him with interest. Draco tried to hide his emotions but it was becoming increasingly difficult with damn Potter around. Potter just smirked at him and pushed a button.

Nothing happened.

"Clearly your precious car is broken, Potter." Draco drawled. "You should try getting it fixed." Draco was pleased with his insult but Potter's smirk just widened.

"Fasten your seatbelts, Malfoy," Potter said as the car moved.

"What the-!" Draco cried and grabbed Potters arm in frenzy. Potter froze and looked at Draco but didn't draw his arm back. It was quiet for the whole span of two seconds before Potter started laughing. He was laughing at Draco for the second time in five minutes. That damn Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World, The most Perfect of all Perfects, why couldn't he just leave Draco alone and stop _mocking_ him?

Potter seemed to be startled by Draco's dark expression. His laughter subsided and he coughed awkwardly before retrieving his arm.

"I'm sorry…" Potter started. "It's electric so…" Potter waved his hand like he was stating something obvious. It didn't seem obvious to Draco.

"What Potter?"

"You don't…? oh… right, my car is electric and that's why it's so soundless, understand?" Potter finally quacked.

"No I don't but I don't care either so can we just move on?" Draco made his face blank and turned away from Potter. He noted that he could see outside even if no one could see inside. Clever muggles. Potter finally stopped struggling for words and Draco sighed. He felt the car move but again no sound escaped the engine. _This will take some time getting used to._

"So… what are you doing for a living, Malfoy?" Potter asked him conversationally.

"Oh, just this and that." He would never of course tell Potter what he really did. Not only because it was highly illegal but also because the Auror would be unimpressed. Smuggling various things for muggles wasn't exactly an impressive job but it paid off well. He had been Flooing all over the world with illegal stuff for muggles, who paid him enormous sums for it, for months.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked.

"No"

They drove through London for half an hour before Potter decided to pull over.

"We're there", he informed Draco.

"And where exactly is 'there'?" Draco asked with a sneer but Potter only ignored him and stepped gracefully out of the car. Why couldn't that gorgeous prat be clumsy and unattractive? _Just my luck._

oo0oo

They were outside a certain pub Harry had been frequently visiting for weeks. Not to drink though, but to pick up various informations about well known and less known criminals in town. The man they were meeting had been very informative before so it was Harry's first stop. He hadn't planned anything else for them to do so he hoped his man would give them something to work on.

Harry turned around in time to see Malfoy stepping out of the car. Malfoy gave the car a loathsome glare as he closed the door. He then walked around the vehicle to stand at Harry's side.

"Is this the best place you came up with?" Malfoy asked and tilted his head to one side like a dog investigating a treat. Harry shrugged and stepped inside. The place was as gloomy as before. The bar was dark and a thick layer of dust lay over everything and gave it a muddy texture. It reminded him of the _Hog's Head, _the costumers even felt familiar. He only paused to give the bartender a short nod before walking swiftly across the room, the floorboards creaking with every step. His eyes found the short, round man that sat at a small circular table in the corner farthest from the entrance. The man reminded him deeply of Peter Pettigrew and Harry barely surpressed a scowl. Malfoy seemed to notice Harry's distaste of the man because his lips twisted into an evil smirk. Harry immediately tried to block Malfoy out of his mind and count to ten, to no avail.

As they sat down at the table, the short, round man looked up to reveal his face. His mouth was broad and currently twisted in displeasure. His nose was potato-like and small and seemed to be set far too high above the mouth. His eyes though, were big and bright blue which added an innocent look to the man's otherwise ugly, and not-so-innocent, looking face.

"Mr. Potter, lovely to see you again," the fat man said in a voice so alike Wormtail's that it felt like the man was mimicking him.

"Boris," Harry said and nodded. He sat down at the dusty table and heard Malfoy doing the same. He was, of course, still ignoring the git.

"Care for a drink, Mr. Potter?" Boris asked politely.

"No thank you, I'm driving." Harry said and earned a snort from Malfoy.

"Alright, then I hope you won't mind me drinking?"

"No of course not," Harry said and ran a hand through his hair. Boris Grimaldi's companionship was always uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable indeed. "I believe you have informations for me?"

"Yes..." Boris took a swig from his enormous beer-filled jug. "...Yes, I have some important informations indeed." Boris licked his upper lip and let out a loud "ah". Harry frowned mentally in disgust, linked his fingers around each other and prepared himself for Boris' upcoming long speech.

oo0oo

They were back in the car after almost an hour. Draco thought Wormtail's twin was never going to shut up so he confunded him a little. Potter had been too deep sunken in his own boredom to notice anything overly suspicious about the fat man's sudden loss for words. Potter had actually pounced on the opportunity and fled the scene with Draco in tow. _Not that I'm complaining. _

"So, should we check out this place he told us about?" Draco asked Potter when he'd finished fastening his seatbelt.

"Only if you are into it. It could get ugly." Potter said annoyingly as ever.

"Potter, I assure you, I can handle it," Draco growled.

"Yeah I know, you just like ending up bound to a chair. Naked." Potter teased.

"Shut up, Potter" Draco spat out and, once again, turned away from Potter in pure dismissal to look at the drunken muggles staggering home after their night's shag.

The truth was that he was slightly nervous. Of course he was a grown up and all that, if anything, he had grown up very nicely. But the memories from that warehouse hunted him. Blurry, but real nonetheless, the disturbing images popped up before his vision numerous times a day. Right now was not going to be one of those times, Draco decided and started concentrating on their new piece of information. The creepy little man had told them about a gang of very violent muggles that were often hired to do illegal and dark stuff, like kidnapping and torturing people. Draco's abduction matched with Boris specifications of the gang's methods. This "gang" had a hideout in London's more dangerous neighbourhood if Boris was right. Draco was starting to doubt Boris' "knowledge". Where did _he_ get his information from, anyway? What if all he'd been saying were crap? What could they do?

Draco was starting to panic a little. What if he would never catch the motherfuckers that had kidnapped and tortured him? He would go nuts with rage if he had no one to direct it at. No, those bastards would pay for this. He was a wizard after all and what were they? Some substandard muggle criminals? Yes, he would hunt them down and punish them mercilessly!

oo0oo

Harry had tried to follow Boris' instructions as closely as he could. He wasn't all sure, though, when he finally pulled over in front of a filthy looking clubhouse.

"Alright, this should be it," he told Malfoy and stepped out of the car. He put his shades on and glanced around the ghostly street. It felt like the scene was cut out of some cheesy American film. Papers, leaves and other trash glided over the street, twisting and bending as they went. Harry looked back at Malfoy who was observing his new environment. Harry examined Malfoy's expressionless face, looking for a hint of... anything, really. When Malfoy just continued staring into the blue, Harry let out a sigh and walked quickly to the building in front of them, drawing his gun up in the process.

"Why are you using your gun?" Malfoy asked in a whisper.

"Because they are muggles, they will freak out or laugh their asses off when they see a wand..." Harry whispered back. He took few more steps before continuing. "... and I trust you to watch my back." Malfoy seemed to struggle for words to no avail. In the end he nodded and turned back to their task at hand. They had to find out if 'their gang' was in attendance. They stalked around the clubhouse before deciding to go through an open window on the club's back side. When inside a heavy alcohol and cigar stench met their senses.

"Whats wrong with muggles?" Malfoy complained and cast a Tempus Charm. "It's like 11 am and they are still partying!" Harry just shook his head with a wicked grin on his lips.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" Harry said and chuckled at Malfoy's confused expression. Malfoy really didn't understand muggle references. If Malfoy only knew how much muggles could drink his jaws would probably fall off. Yes, Harry would have to take him to next Þjóðhátíð in Iceland so Malfoy could see some _real_ drinking. Concentrating back on his mission, Harry stepped out of the dark empty room they'd landed in, to stand in a long hallway. "All clear".

They followed the music until they came to the bar. Harry carefully peaked around the corner to see seven muscular men and a handful of half naked girls. The men were all tattooed and vicious looking, this was obviously some gang. Harry shuddered when he realized that few of the girls were probably underaged. The right gang or not, it was still a gang and Harry had to arrest them for interrogation. Harry signalled Malfoy and stepped into the room.

"Surrender! Put your hands in the air!" Harry shouted.

At first there was chaos. But when the gang realized there was only one man with a gun some of them started to laugh, others drew their guns up and directed them at Harry. _Oh, great, I should have known. _

"I think you are the one who has to surrender now." One of them said as he sneered.

_Fuck the statue of Secrecy,_ Harry thought and shook his right hand a little. His wand, that had been resting in a special wandholder strapped to Harry's arm, fell into his open hand. Harry pointed the wand at the man who had spoken. The man looked confused for a second before he started laughing. Harry felt Malfoy step up beside him but he wasn't pointing his wand at anything beside the floor. At the sight of Malfoy every gang member started laughing and pointing at them.

"I should _Crusio_ them all!" Malfoy whispered to Harry.

"Don't-" was all Harry could whisper back because the man in front of them stood up. The laughter seized but the men didn't stop grinning.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" the man said and the gang laughed again. Harry strongly suspected that the man was the gang's boss. "Isn't that the blondie we met the other day?"

"Drop your weapons!" Harry ordered showed them his batch.

"I don't think you realize that we outnumber you," the boss said with a smirk.

"I do realize that but I'm not sure _you_ realize that we are much more powerful than you could ever imagine," Harry said as-matter-of-factly but the gang just laughed again. Now Harry'd had enough. He strapped his gun back to his belt and pointed his wand more obviously at the boss. "Now, drop your weapons." He ordered.

"Potter, are you out of your mind?" Malfoy hissed at him but raised his wand to point at the boss anyway.

"I thought you Slytherins loved muggle-baiting?" Harry teased with a grin. "Be ready to bend over though."

"That's enough with the sticks or I'm going to-", the boss started but Harry was quicker.

"_Accio_ guns!" He bellowed and threw himself and Malfoy on the ground when seven guns soared across the room with enough speed to knock them both down on their own. The guns hit the wall behind them with a loud thud. The room went silent and Harry stood up.

"Sorry about that, Malfoy" he apologized as he pulled Malfoy to his feet. They then pointed their wands back at the boss who was now staring at them in puzzlement.

"Now, you mentioned meeting me the other day." Malfoy said conversationally but held his wand threateningly high.

"What did you just do?" the boss cried in alarm, ignoring Malfoy's question.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! We're wizards you moron. Now, answer my question or I'll completely loose it!" Malfoy yelled and pinned the boss down with a glare.

"Mafloy" Harry said warningly and lowered his wand. "We don't want to scare or hurt you, we just need some answers." Harry addressed the gang members.

"Al- ... alright. We don't know much though." The boss said and sat back down. "We were hired to kidnap that blond maniac over there and disarm him. He wasn't armed so that wasn't a big deal. We took him to an abandoned warehouse..." the man cleared his throat before continuing. "Our orders were clear; 'mess with his head until I arrive'. We did so, effectively I think. He was wearing strange clothes so we took him out of them... We had a whip, a whip we'd been told to use on the guy. I personally didn't do it... there were some guys who like that sort of thing... beating their victims to oblivion." He cleared his throat again and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyes locked on Malfoy's wand. "We were still waiting for the guy who hired us when we heard someone outside. We saw you," he pointed at Harry, "and two other guys, you were definitely cops so we fled the scene. We never met the guy who hired us nor got the money he promised-" He trailed off when he saw the look of disgust on Malfoy's face.

"Is that all you know?" Harry asked in a lame attempt to ignore Malfoy's obvious rage.

"Yes, we never met the guy, he sent us an email from a local internetnet-café. We even tried to track him down to claim our money but it was a dead end."

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will now erase this moment out of your memories." Harry said as politely as he could and nodded to Malfoy. They raised their wands in unison, Harry really enjoyed the startled look on the gang's faces.

"Wait!" the boss cried and lifted his hands in the air. "What are you going to do to us?"

"I just told you, we're going to erase this moment out of your memories." Harry was beginning to feel annoyed.

"You can do that?"

"No of course not!" Malfoy growled sarcastically, muttered something intelligible and with a lazy wave of his wand the boss' beer soared to the sealing and turned upside down to pour it's contents on the man's head.

"Alright, that's enough, Malfoy" Harry said and chuckled. "Now, I'll call the police and you modify their memories. I don't care how you actually do it but give a good explanation on how they got 'cought', okay?"

"Sure, I'll make you look heroic as always", Malfoy muttered and started to chant with his wand raised and eyes closed. Harry just shook his head and fished his phone up from his pocket. He dialled the right number and called Dennis. He told Dennis about the 'situation' and gave him the address and told him to pick the criminals up. When he hung up Malfoy had just finished the last gang member, the fat barman. Malfoy looked really worn out so Harry invited him to lunch. They needed to discuss this, anyway.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**AN:** I really like this chapter, it gave me a hard time though. I would _love_ some reviews. It's always nice to feel that your work is appreciated. It also helps me to improve my writing ;) I wand you to note that English isn't my native language since I'm Icelandic and , if there are any, please point out any major grammar mistakes. I really like the fact that someone is reading my fiction because, to be earnest, this is only my second attempt at writing a fan fiction, the first one didn't go very well but this one is actually good (if you ask me). So, as I said, all reviews will be welcomed.

_**Disclaimer:** Anyone who thinks Harry Potter belongs to me is an incompetent fool!_

THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Chapter 7

There is some MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter. Don't nag me afterwards ;)

* * *

Draco stared at his fish and chips.

"You call this food, Potter?" he complained.

"Oh, just shut up and eat it!"

Great, when the incredibly-famous-but-totally-not-sexy-Potter invites you to lunch, all you get is some lousy fish and chips. And Draco didn't even like fish and chips! Bloody Potter and his not-so-attractive-smile.

They were sitting outside, having bought some fish and chips from a Fish-and-chips-stand that stood nearby. Potter was looking weirdly at Draco while slowly eating a French fry.

"What?"

"You're not eating", Potter said and cocked a brow.

"Fine, I'll eat!" Draco groaned. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco noticed that maybe fish and chips weren't that bad of a lunch. Potter seemed to enjoy the stupid dish a little bit more than normal people did. He was a real pleasure to watch. Potter mentally sank into his food and ate it slowly and seemed to treasure every second.

"Alright, since you're not going to eat and just sit there and watch me, we should just hurry this along." Potter said and licked his thumb and index finger. "I wanted to thank you for your help this morning," Draco frowned but Potter ignored it and continued. "We should start trying to put the pieces together."

"Alright," Draco said and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair. Potter; however, leaned a bit forward.

"So, what we know is that someone hired those lovely guys we met this morning to kidnap you, but why?" Potter asked and tugged at his hair.

"I have no idea," Draco said earnestly. "I'm not exactly popular so it's really a surprise no one did it before."

Potter laughed. It was nice.

"Who would want to kidnap you?" Potter asked in wonder.

"A bunch of people"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Potter said and started laughing again.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous. A lot of people want to take me for their own." Draco said and winked at Potter who was now suffocating from laughter.

"You are such a narcissist, Malfoy," Potter said after he recovered.

xXx

Shortly after, they were walking down Charing Cross Road since Malfoy had had sudden cravings for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. Harry opened the screeching door of the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. Malfoy followed suit. As soon as they stepped inside, the whole Leaky Cauldron went silent. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron stopped talking to one another and looked up at them. The guests started wishpering among themselves and jerking their head at him and Malfoy. After a short while everyone seemed to have recovered and the chattering continued.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Malfoy.

"Are you the stupidest man alive, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. "We are not normally seen together, you know".

"Oh, right." He had totally forgotten how big of a prat Malfoy was. When he thought about it he was actually starting to like Malfoy's company. No, no, no! He did not like Malfoy in any way. Even if the git looked perfect, clad in Harry's jeans. Harry suddenly realized that Malfoy had gone ahead, so he hurried himself through the back doors to find Malfoy where he had just opened the brick-wall-gate to Diagon Alley. 

They started down the winding street and made their way through the crowd. When they reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Malfoy's eyes twinkled. 

.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry said as Malfoy sat down with his big bowl of ice cream. There were at least five different types of ice cream; a brown scoop, that was probably chocolate; a green and brown one, probably mint and chocolate; yellow and brown one, that was probably banana and chocolate; a white, brown and tan one that could be made of vanilla, chocolate and cookie dough; and then there was a brown (chocolate, probably) scoop with white chocolate bits in it. All the other scoops were crammed under the five ones that were visible to Harry. They had to be chocolate ones, thought Harry. Malfoy sure did like chocolate a lot!

"What?" asked Malfoy with his mouth full of mint and chocolate.

"Nothing" 

Harry had been watching Malfoy, tantalized by Malfoy's way of eating. He basicly made love to the spoon. It was enough to make anyone stop and stare. That thought comforted Harry since he had been doing a lot of the stopping and staring. He just hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed too much.

xXx

When Draco had eaten himself full of all types of chocolate ice cream and bought a nice gift for Teddy, they went back to Number 12, Grimmauld place. They had some time to kill before picking up Teddy from school. Potter went into the kitchen to make them some tea while Draco got comfy on the living room armchair. _This really is a grim old place_, he thought while observing his surroundings. He hadn't had a chance to do that the last two times he was there since Potter stole all his attention with his nervous laugh and brilliant smiles... _Draco, just shut the hell up about that man! _Now he was both talking to himself and thinking about Potter at the same time. He was really going to the dogs.

Potter came into the living room with two cups of steaming tea. The tea was good so Draco tried to focus on the taste and sweetness of it instead of thinking of the man who sat in the sofa looking at him... aaaand back to the tea, he thought desperately and looked down into his cup. He tasted it again. It was almost too hot to drink but Draco was desperate so he drank it anyway. It was really sweet. He tasted it again. Yes, it was definitely sweeter than normal tea. In fact, it was exactly like Draco wanted it. Three to four spoons of sugar and just a drop of milk. Draco looked up at Potter in confusion.

"What?" Potter said and stared back at Draco.

"My tea... it's..." words failed him. It was okay though since Potter seemed to know exactly what he meant. Potter looked guiltily into his cup before speaking. When he spoke, his gaze was still on the cup of tea he held in his hands.

"I kinda' stalked you... in our sixth year..." Draco didn't answer. "I... I thought you were... up to something". There was more silence. "I'm afraid I was right". Potter said more steady and looked up into Draco's eyes. Now it was his turn to look down at his own cup of tea. He was so ashamed of himself. Why did Potter always make him feel like that? Like he was unworthy of Potter's attention, damn it, like he was unworthy of Potter's presence! He gnawed at his lower lip, he was going to say something. To say he was sorry how things turned out. Just say something, but to his surprise, Potter spoke first.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to accuse you." He said. No of course not, but you just did. Draco felt miserable. "It wasn't your fault!" Potter stated.

"Yes it was", Draco said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"No it wasn't, I know so".

"You don't know anything, you weren't even there!" Potter could think all he would but he still didn't know what had happened on top of that Astronomy tower.

"Draco..." Draco snapped up to look at Potter, know he was _very_ confused. "I know what happened," Potter said gently. "I was there, I saw what happened and... and it's okay".

_Wait, what!_

Draco was stunned. That man! That bloody too gorgeous-to-be-true _git_ was telling him that killing the greatest wizard of modern times was _okay_!

Draco's expression must've had alarmed Potter because he swept across the small living room, took Draco'scup of tea out of his hands and _hugged_ him. _Oh god, one of the gang's guns probably hit him hard on the head this morning,_ Draco thought but dared not to move a muscle. He was trapped in Potter's embrace for what felt like mere seconds, too short seconds! Potter backed away too quickly, he almost jumped backwards mumbling 'sorry, sorry' and not meeting Draco's gaze. Draco felt sorry for him, he obviously acted on sudden impulse, trying to comfort Draco, but then he obviously changed his mind and didn't want to be in Draco's presence anymore. So Draco did probably one of the rudest things he had done in his lifetime, he Disapparated.

xXx

"Fuck!"

Harry was a mess when he pulled over in front of Teddy's school. He had driven all the way just to let off some steam and maybe clear his head a bit but neither happened. He was still raving mad at himself and his mind was still racing around like one of George's fireworks. Why did he do it? Why did he have to give in and hug Mafloy? It wasn't rational at all. Malfoy was probably too shocked to handle the situation. They were supposed to be sworn enemies after all. 

A cry for help stopped his line of thinking and he looked around for the cry's source. He didn't have to look for long. Three big, bulky boys were crammed around something that looked like... Teddy!

Harry sprang out of his car and ran over the school lawn towards the boys.

"Stop it!" He yelled and pushed the boys aside. Teddy seemed to be okay, a little shaken but in one piece. Harry turned to the bullies. He was burning up with rage now and had little control of his magic.

"What did you think you were doing!" he bellowed. The boys couldn't speak out of fear. He heard his own blood thundering through his veins. A light bulb exploded in the next street lamp but Harry didn't notice. He glared angrily at the three boys, trying to control his magic until something else cought his attention. Teddy was clinging to his shirt and calling his name. He blinked. Twice. The thundering noise decreased.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Can we go?" Teddy asked, his voice only a whisper.

"Yes, we can", Harry smiled down at Teddy and with one last angry glare at Teddy's tormentors, they walked back to Harry's car.

"What were those boys doing?" Harry asked Teddy as soon as they were inside the car.

"They wanted my bracelet because it changed colours but I didn't want to give it to them", Teddy told Harry while fingering his new bracelet. 

Harry drew out his wand, tapped it once on Teddy's bracelet and muttered a spell.

"Next time you should warn them that if anyone other than you touches the bracelet without you approving their hands will get burned", Harry told him and winked.

"Thanks daddy, I will!"

.

After a while of driving Harry had an idea.

"Hey, Teddy, how would you like to go visiting Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron?" He asked Teddy with some excitement in his voice.

"Yes, yes, I would love to go! Can we go now, pleeeaseeee?"

"Of course we can, but first we have to go home to drop off your bag and of course the car and then we'll Apparate from there".

.

They arrived at Ron's and Hermione's place a half an hour later. While Teddy played Wizard's Chess with Ron Harry dragged Hermione away for a talk.

"Can I leave him here with you for the night?" He asked.

"Well, that ought to be okay..." Hermione thought for a brief moment. "Alright, but why? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes and no, I just got an idea..."

xXx

Draco was sitting on his favourite bench in his favourite park, the Regent's Park. _His_ bench was located close to Hangover Bridges but that was probably why he liked the bench so much, the name of the area was hilarious. Although nothing hilarious was on Draco's mind now. He was troubled.

He crossed his legs and watched a group of ducks fight with some swans over some bread. It was a boring scene so he finished his cup of tea before Vanishing it with a lazy wave of his wand. Normally he would have thrown the cup away but the trashcan that was normally on the other side of the bench was, in a word, trashed. 

He was preparing to wallow in self pity when suddenly a sound broke the peace and quiet of the Regent's Park. He looked up to see a dog trashing a dustbin nearby. The dog was shaggy, it was probably just a stray looking for some food. Pleased to have something new to watch, Draco started eying the dog more closely. It had jet black fur so shaggy it stood in all directions. The dog was tall, very tall actually and very thin, though it didn't look like it was starving. Draco had a sudden urge to pet it.

"Come here doggy. Come here," he called. The dog looked up at him and froze. The dog looked so surprised that Draco actually wondered if his hair was out of place, it was not. "What's the matter with you, haven't you seen a wizard before?" Draco scowled, but the dog just stayed put.

"Look, I won't hurt you, I just want to pet you. Is that too much to ask for?" Now he was ready to wallow in self pity. But the dog thought differently. It took a step forward. And then another one, and another, until it was standing right in front of Draco. "Screwed up the courage, eh?" Draco asked the dog sarcastically and reached out his hand so the dog could sniff it. It did so. The dog drank in Draco's sent with what Draco thought was too much eagerness. Draco started petting the dog, it's fur was surprisingly soft and Draco felt tingling in his hand when he stroked it. The dog looked up at Draco and it's big green eyes fell shut out of pleasure.

As Draco was scratching the dog behind the ear he noticed something above the dog's right eye. It was a gap in the fur. He looked more closely and used his fingers to move the hairs a bit. It was a scar, a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"That's funny, you look like Harry Potter," Draco murmured and stroked the dog again. Under his hand he felt the dog's muscles tighten. He stopped stroking it. Why would the dog be afraid of Potter's name? Weird. Then he felt the dog back away from under his hand. Draco looked at it. "What's the matter? Don't like to be pet?" The dog just looked at him with a crazy amount of awkwardness streaming from it's gaze. "Look, don't go, I'll give you something", Draco Conjured a green collar and put it around the dog's neck before it could escape. "Here you go. Now you can be my pet until I find your owner, you're too beautiful to be a stray". Draco Conjured a matching green leash and attached it to the collar. He stood up and started walking and to his surprise the dog followed. They walked together through the Hangover Gate and down Park road. Draco lead the way into a side street and pulled out his wand. Calling the Knight Bus.

He didn't normally travel with the Knight Bus but he couldn't exactly Apparate with the dog, could he? The Knight Bus arrived with a BANG! and Draco and the dog stepped in. The busboy lead Draco to the second floor after asking him about his destination. After a few BANG!s and a few strokes over the dog's fur, the Knight Bus arrived with a final BANG! in front of Draco's flat. Draco and the dog stepped outside and the Knight Bus disappeared with a BANG! 

When inside Draco's small but neat flat the dog seemed eager to explore his new surroundings. Draco unfastened the leash but kept the collar on. It suited the dog. When free, the dog started sniffing around. Examine everything it could reach. 

After a quick dinner and a shower Draco fell flat on the bed. He was sooo tired. It had been a very long day. Chasing criminals was fun but the amount of energy it took was unbelievable. He couldn't understand how Har... eh, Potter managed to get through his everyday routine if it was like that. He pulled off his, no, Potter's jeans and tossed them on the floor. Then he took Potter's shirt off and crawled under the covers. He always slept in nothing but his boxers. After a moment of silence he sat up.

"Look, dog, don't just stand there, come here". The dog approached the bed cautiously but eventually it took a graceful leap into it. There the dog just stood awkwardly.

"Merlin," Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just come here and lie down with me, it'll be cosy". The dog crawled it's way to Draco and curled itself beside him. Draco sighed and stroked the dog one last time before drifting off to sleep.

.

It was still pitch black outside when Draco woke up from a wonderful dream. He didn't remember it though, but he was sure it had been something lovely... and apparently something sexy too. He sighed and thought of the most unpleasant things he knew in this world. _Millicent Bullstrode, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Filch, snakes..._

He sighed. Done.

Draco felt very comfy. He was wrapped up in the covers and something that felt like a bundle of limbs. That dog, was it _hugging_ him? He opened his eyes as he stroke the dog's front leg that was currently resting on Draco's chest. Wait... this was no dog's front leg, it was an arm. A human one.

Draco blinked but it was still there, tanned and covered in faint scars. Draco looked at the arm's owner. He couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't awake, this had to be a dream. Yes, that's what this was, a dream. In reality you didn't just wake up with a naked Harry Potter in your bed. No, wait, Potter wasn't naked. He was wearing that collar Draco Conjured for the dog. Draco didn't want to wake up. He had been yearning over this Potter prat from the day he was rescued from that warehouse. Or maybe longer.

Draco continued stroking Potter's arm. Despite the scars, Potter's arm was very soft. Draco was going to treasure this dream for as long as he could remember it. Just lying there, wrapped up in Harry's, no, Potter's embrace was a bliss. Until said man started stirring.

Draco held his breath and froze as Potter started moving. Potter stretched and yawned. He let his arms fall in their previous positions. Draco heard Potter's breath hitch in surprise and suddenly the arms, oh those warm arms, were gone. Draco looked up at Potter who sat straight upright and stared at Draco. Draco sighed. Typical, Potter didn't want him. He probably didn't even want to be in his presence after yesterday's event. But this wasn't really Potter, it was just a fragment of Draco's imagination. It figures, even his imagination was failing him. Bloody Potter!

Draco decided to be the master of his own imagination so he reached up, grabbed Imaginary-Potter's collar and pulled him gasping down in a bruising kiss.

At first, Imaginary-Potter seemed to be quite shocked. But in just mere seconds, Imaginary-Potter gave in and melted against Draco. Talking about being the master of one's imagination. Draco parted his lips and received the first taste of Potter. It was like nothing Draco ever tasted, it was so Potter-like that if he hadn't known he was dreaming he probably would've mistaking this for reality.

Draco mentally thanked his imagination as Imaginary-Potter's tongue explored Draco's mouth. But then he cursed it as Imaginary-Potter pulled back and tried to sit up again. Draco didn't allow that and dragged him back down but Imaginary-Potter was strong and pinned Draco down. Imaginary-Potter was in an inconvenient position for Draco, straddling his hips Imaginary-Potter could pin him down and prevent him from reaching his gorgeous lips with his own.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Imaginary-Potter asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Shhh... you're so sexy with that collar," Draco purred. At that Imaginary-Potter looked down at himself and gasped.

"Fuck, I'm naked!"

"Yes you are, but unfortunately I can't see all of you". Draco said and, for the first time in his life, cursed his thick covers.

"You've gone mad! Listen to yourself!" At that Draco frowned.

"And as a fragment of my imagination you shouldn't be talking!" Draco complained and pouted. Imaginary-Potter looked like he was about to faint.

"Draco, I'm not an imagination", he said softly.

Draco's world crashed. His imagination would never call him by his first name. Never. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and whispered;"You're not?"

"No, sorry about that".

"Then what are you doing here?" Draco whispered, his eyes still shut.

"You brought me here, remember?" The-Real-Potter said. Draco's eyes flew open in question. "The dog..." Potter suggested.

"You...? But..."

"Yes, I'm an unregistered Animagus", Potter's eyes burned into Draco's, daring him to say something.

"Well, you were never keen on following the rules, Potter", Draco was recovering from his shock. He was turning into his old sarcastic self. Potter didn't seem to like it much either.

"Prat", he said, released Draco and crawled out of the bed.

"Wait!" Draco cried out as Potter turned into the black dog again. The Potter-dog looked at Draco with an expression that said "What!"

"I... I'm sorry." Draco muttered. "I'm sorry that I... kissed you. I, I thought I was imagining things." Draco looked down at his hands. "I've been having those feelings... I don't know what's wrong with me... I've never been attracted to... men, and...I think, I think I..." _Oh, for fuck's sake!_ Draco looked up into the dog's eyes. "I like you, _Harry_".

Draco gasped, the dog had leapt across the room, transfigured and landed on top of Draco. Harry attacked Draco's mouth. Draco swung his arms around Harry and parted his lips. The taste was real, alright! Their tongues battled over domination and their hands raced each other in exploring the other's body. Draco dragged his hands down Harry's back and grabbed his buttocks. He barely noticed the roundness of them because Harry was currently feeling his way down Draco's front. Draco was already hard when Harry struggled to pull his pants down. He had to dissociate their lips and sit up to pull them completely off. When Harry had thrown the pants away he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes roamed up and down Draco's body before stopping at Draco's crotch. Draco's cock twitched under Harry's heated gaze.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and lowered his head. Draco stared as Harry parted his lips and swallowed up his cock. Draco shut his eyes and inhaled. This was even better than kissing. Harry started to suck on Draco's cock. Draco thought he would burst out of pleasure but before he had a chance to do so Harry stopped. Draco watched in amazement as Harry rose and pulled the covers from under his thighs and tossed them away. Now it was Draco's turn to view the glorious body in front of him. Harry was slim but strongly built. His abdomen was slightly ripped in a six-pack and his thighs were muscular. His cock was pure perfection. It was just the right size, straight shaped and hard. At last were his eyes. Under all that jet black unruly hair were two emerald green eyes. He stared into the depths of Harry's eyes for a moment before frowning.

"Where are your glasses?" He asked.

Harry chuckled and said;"I don't need glasses anymore, didn't you notice?"

"Not until now", he answered and pulled Harry down for a kiss. After a moment of tongue battling and hand-roaming, Draco rolled them over. "My turn," he said and licked his way down to Harry's groin. Draco had never sucked cock before, obviously, but he had always been curious about the act so he'd always watched the girls he brought home very closely while they sucked him off. He was thankful for his curiosity now. He knew exactly how it was done. He lowered his head, stuck his tongue out and pressed it flat against Harry's cock. Then he licked the underside from base to tip. Harry whimpered as Draco took it all in. Draco watched out for his teeth and tried as hard as he could to suck on it without choking. Choking was bad, it was a big turn off and also, Draco didn't want to die. Not yet, at any rate. Harry started to tremble and Draco decided to take him to the brick of orgasm before stopping. It was going to be fun.

Draco licked, sucked and kissed Harry's length until his climax started building, then he stopped. It was cruel, he knew that. But he had something in mind that was so much better. He licked and kissed his way up again, dipping his tongue into Harry's navel as he went. When he reached Harry's chest he grabbed one nipple with his teeth and sucked on it. A hand ran through Draco's hair just as it's owner whimpered Draco's name. Draco released the nipple and went for Harry's lips. After a short while of kissing Draco grabbed Harry's cock and started stroking it.

A hand wrapped around his own cock. Draco's breath hitched at the sudden jolt of sensation. He decided that he wanted to be better than Harry so he sped up his movements. He was no match for Harry, though. A cool, liquid substance started smearing over his cock. Harry had just Conjured a lotion, wandless and during sex. That man was just too magical to be allowed. They started stroking each other's cocks in unison, their hands linking each other over their cocks. It was brilliant, bloody brilliant. With his tongue still in Harry's mouth, Draco started to feel his orgasm building up rapidly. He whimpered and sped up the movement of their hands. He felt Harry arching his back in pleasure and he knew Harry was close too.

Unable to hold it any longer Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's and bit his shoulder instead. A muffled cry escaped Draco's lips as his orgasm shook through his entire body. Harry must've been coming too because the hand locked in Draco's hair fastened it's grip so Draco felt a stinging pain in his head. It wasn't bad at all, it was so erotic that Draco could've sworn that his orgasm lasted longer. After the last bit of electrifying jolts had gone through his body, Draco slumped down on top of Harry, lotion, sweat and sperm smearing between them.

After a moment's silence Draco raised himself up, seized his wand from his bedside table and cast a quick Cleaning Charm on both of them.

He couldn't look at Harry. He sat down at the edge of the bed. Why? Why had Harry pounced on him? He hadn't explained himself, he just fucked him and now what?

"Draco," Oh, could he ever get used to this? Draco looked at Harry who was still lying on his back, completely naked except for the dog collar. Harry was staring at him.

"Just... sleep", Harry murmured and reached his hands into Draco's direction. Was he supposed to just get into bed with his nemesis, curl up and go to sleep? _Alright._

Draco crawled into the bed and lied down next to Harry who wrapped him into a tight embrace.

"I like you too," Harry whispered as Draco drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yay for me, finally posting something. I'm terribly sorry for the delay of things but school's been crazy and now Christmas stuff is stacking up so I probably won't update until after the 24th. Sorry about that. But you are going to review my story in the mean time, right?

I knew it, you're the best! 3


End file.
